Mordida
by Tomoshka
Summary: No se me ocurre nada para escribir! Por favor, Lean!


**Este es mi primer fanfic, y tiene algún tiempo. Además de algunas cosas cambiadas. Espero les guste! **

* * *

La librería estaba casi vacía cuando llegamos sobre las nueve de la noche. Yo  
deambulaba tranquilamente entre la larga fila de estanterías, ojeando los títulos impresos  
en los lomos de los libros sin demasiado interés.  
Más bien lo hacía para perder el tiempo mientras Henry hablaba con el  
encargado de la tienda. Él me había contado que allí harían una de las firmas de libros,  
para presentar su último proyecto, en unas pocas semanas y aún les quedaban algunos  
asuntos que arreglar.  
Estaba leyendo la breve reseña en una de las contraportadas, cuando una  
sensación extraña me atravesó, como si alguien me estuviera observando.  
Un movimiento captó mi atención, por el rabillo del ojo. Giré mi cabeza hacia el  
lateral de la librería. Un muchacho joven estaba parado detrás del vidrio de la ventana.  
Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, con aire peligroso. Durante un minuto se quedó así,  
solo mirándome de una manera extraña y muy poco halagadora.  
Y entonces, como si nada apartó su rostro y siguió caminando.  
Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral. Una sensación a la que ya estaba  
bastante acostumbrada desde hacía un tiempo.  
Algo presionó levemente mi hombro, y salté. Mis colmillos casi descienden del  
susto. Vampiro o no, mi corazón latía a toda velocidad como si hubiera corrido una una  
maratón por horas. Henry retiró la mano con la que me había tocado. Había estado tan  
distraída que ni siquiera me había percatado de su presencia.  
—Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte. Tus ojos...—señaló como advertencia.  
Los cerré y traté de concentrarme en enlentecer los latidos desbocados de mi  
corazón. Si la gente viera mis ojos, que ahora tenían bajo ellos, bajo mis pestañas, lineas  
finas, negras, y la zona del ojo que rodeaba mis irices verdes estaba inundada de sangre,  
saldrían corriendo despavoridos. Los latidos finalmente se enlentecieron a su ritmo  
normal, el cual era más espaciado y tranquilo que el de los humanos, a menos que uno se  
encontrara en una situación al limite. Respiré profundamente una vez. Sentí como las  
lineas debajo de mis ojos se desvanecían y volvían a la normalidad.  
Henry estaba todavía observándome cuando los abrí.  
—¿Estás bien?  
No sé, dije para mi misma.  
—Si, estoy bien.—mentí. La sensación de peligro que había sentido aún no se  
había desvanecido del todo. Con ganas de cambiar de tema, dije:  
—Así que nuevo libro. No me digas que es otra novela romántica.—mi voz sonó  
un poco burlona, pero amistosa. Recordaba como solía burlarme de su gusto por las  
novelas de ese estilo. Me parecía divertido que le gustaran tanto esas cosas cuando el era  
un vampiro de más de cuatrocientos años de edad.  
El se rió.  
—Si, De algo debo vivir. Además, ¿Qué tienen de malo las novelas románticas?  
—preguntó al tiempo que empujaba la puerta y salíamos a la calle.  
El aire fresco acarició mi acalorada piel.  
—Bueno, no tiene nada de malo, pero es un poco raro considerando que eres un  
vampiro. Debes tener material de sobra para otro estilo de libros, mas sangrientos, quiero  
decir, anciano.  
El volvió a reírse.  
—¿Yo? ¿Anciano? Soy más joven que tú, Vicki.—repuso con diversión.  
Me mofé.  
—Solo en apariencia.—dije exagerando mi indignación. En realidad era cierto,  
pero solo aparentaba un par de años más, ya que él no lucía como si hubiera cumplido  
más allá de los veintidós años.—En serio, ¿Por qué no escribes de vampiros? Podrías  
hacer incluso tú autobiografía.—sugerí tratando de mantener la seriedad. Aunque era  
obvio que la última parte había sido en forma de broma.  
—No escribo porque no quiero llamar la atención sobre nosotros.  
—La mejor defensa es un buen ataque.—recité como si le hablara a un niño—Lo  
que traducido sería...  
Mi voz se cortó, una ráfaga de aire fresco sopló justo en ese momento, y percibí  
un aroma extraño en el aire. Exactamente un segundo antes de que mis pies fueran  
despegados del suelo de asfalto y volara al menos tres metros con la fuerza del empujón.  
Mi cabeza rebotó duramente contra el concreto. Puntos negros inundaron mi  
visión y sentí como si mi cerebro chocara contra mi duro y ahora magullado cráneo.  
Traté de levantarme pero un enorme cuerpo estaba sobre mí.  
Un lobo de pelaje oscuro y brillante. Gruñidos escapaban desde su pecho.  
Enormes colmillos, más gruesos y largos que los míos se desplegaban de su boca.  
Apenas lo pude detener cuando se abalanzó sobre mi cuello. Sentí como ca,bió  
de objetivo hacia mi rostro expuesto y por reflejo solté mi agarré sobre él, llevando uno  
de mis brazos delante, tratando de protegerme.  
Un error.  
Sus colmillos se enterraron profundo dentro de la carne de mi antebrazo. Un  
grito de dolor raspó mi garganta, tiré de mi brazo tratando de liberarlo. Lo cual fue peor.  
Más sangre se escapó de la herida. El animal empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado al  
otro, desgarrando el musculo y la piel hasta a que sentí la piel a punto de desprenderse de  
mi brazo.  
De pronto el animal ya no estaba sobre mí. Henry lo tenía sostenido por el  
cuello. El lobo se agitó salvajemente logrando que Henry perdiera el control qe tenía  
sobre él,, saltando fuera del alcance del vampiro. Y un segundo después, con  
sobrehumana, o sobre animal velocidad desapareció calle abajo.  
—Déjame ver.—dijo Henry levantando mi brazo para examinarlo. Me estremecí.  
Finos caminos de sangre descendían por mi piel. Se veía horrible. Sobre la herida  
faltaban pedazos de piel. Sus dedos tocaron suavemente alrededor de la mordida.


End file.
